


all dressed up (but only for you)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ANYONE ELSE FEEL GAY IN THIS CHILI’S TONIGHT, Established Relationship, F/F, I had to write about The Gala Dress, Kara has a boob fixation (relatable), Lena Lutessa Luthor is a fucking tease and nobody can tell me otherwise, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lena wears the dress to rile her up and it’s mutually beneficial, as a result Lena discovers she can come from nipple play, not much plot but they fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “You know, I thought the office was a one-time thing, but I’m starting to think you have an exhibitionist streak.” Kara whispers, biting her earlobe. “Is this what you want?”It is what she wants. It’s what she’s been hoping for, on some level, since she bought the dress against her better judgement. She just needs to give in.“Yes.”ORKara has a fixation, Lena like to be fucked in public, and she finds the perfect dress to bring them together.





	all dressed up (but only for you)

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUPERGIRL WARDROBE DEPARTMENT IS DETERMINED TO KICK DOWN MY DOOR AND SNATCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY WIGS.
> 
> Enjoy some inspired smut. I’m gonna be honest, there isn’t much plot, but there’s 4000 words of sex just like I promised!

As another very expensive lace bra is shredded by Kara’s powerful hands, Lena wonders if it might be a good investment to buy her own personal Victoria’s Secret.

It’s not like she can’t afford to buy more, but Kara’s tendency to destroy her underwear has been increasing as of late, and it’s getting a bit out of hand. To be fair, she has been purposefully wearing things that she knows will get a reaction – she doesn’t want to torture her girlfriend, but she’s only human, and seeing Kara fight to keep her hands to herself gives her a much-needed confidence boost. Knowing that Kara can take off her glasses and see the sometimes-complicated lingerie underneath makes her feel wanted.

Today is no exception.

“I can’t believe you wore a garter belt to lunch, Lena.” Kara mumbles against the skin of her chest, her hands pulling at the object in question and making Lena’s back arch. The movement brings her chest closer to Kara’s mouth, which is currently nipping the skin of her right breast. “We should be at work right now.”

“I’m your boss, Kara. Technically, you’re still at a business lunch.” Lena inhales sharply as Kara finally takes the stiff, aching nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and adding just the right amount of teeth. Immediately the low-burning arousal in her belly rockets up to critical levels, and she fists a hand in Kara’s hair. Her very expensive bra is hanging from her shoulders, torn apart at the front, and the reminder of Kara’s desperation to free her of it only seems to make her burn hotter.

Kara discovered early on how sensitive she is here, and has since been taking full advantage; lately, though, the attention has turned into more of a fixation. Lena has been noticing Kara staring at her chest with a faraway look with increasing frequency, and any day she wears something moderately low-cut (thankfully a rare occurrence, as her wardrobe leans towards outfits that are tight but fairly conservative) are becoming a write-off for Kara’s productivity. She’s always known that her cleavage was one of her best assets, but recently Kara seems to have developed an obsession.

If that obsession means that almost every day features Kara’s mouth on her breasts at some point, she’s not going to complain.

It’s almost reverent, the way Kara treats them. She’s slow, methodical, and absolutely singular in her focus. Occasionally she pulls back just to stare, or to trail her lips hotly over the already-marked skin of her sternum just long enough for Lena to miss the sensation of her tongue, only to lavish attention on the other side moments later. It’s delicious and maddening - it works her up more quickly than anything else, and Kara knows it.

“Kara – please.”

“Jus’ a minute.” Kara mumbles, her mouth not surrendering its claimed skin even long enough to respond.

“ _Now,_ Kara _._ ” Lena grinds out, her voice tight. She takes the hand that isn’t currently rolling a nipple between strong fingers and shoves it down to cup between her legs.

Huffing, Kara finally relinquishes her breast and lets Lena guide her up for a messy kiss instead. She shoves aside the soaked fabric still blocking her hand, and Lena hears a distinctive ripping sound.

_There goes another pair._

The thought is forgotten as two fingers enter her hard and fast, curling slightly and immediately starting a harsh rhythm.

“Is this what you want?”

 _“Yes.”_ Lena arches, spreading wider and throwing her head back against the pillows. Her carefully-styled ponytail is an absolute mess by now, off-centre and half pulled out by the constant movement. Kara’s mouth is hot on her throat and she’s going to need some serious makeup coverage when they eventually return to the office.

“You’re so impatient.”

“And you’re a fucking tease – _fuck!”_ Lena gasps in an embarrassingly high voice as Kara adds a third finger and speeds up the pace. Her mouth is wandering down Lena’s throat and towards her chest again, as if some sort of gravitational pull leads here there whenever she stops paying attention. She’s also grinding herself against Lena’s thigh, using Lena to get herself off, and she braces her foot against the mattress to give her more leverage. Kara groans, speeding up her hips and her hand both.

As Kara’s mouth slowly moves towards her still-slick nipples again, Lena feels her peak approaching rapidly. Kara’s fingers are rough inside her and she’s hot and slick against her thigh and she’s blowing barely-noticeable puffs of cold air across Lena’s skin; the warring sensations of hot tongue and cold breath make her feel almost overwhelmed with sensory input.

Finally, Kara closes her mouth for a moment, her cheeks puffing out slightly, and as silly as it looks Lena groans as she realizes what’s coming – Kara opens her mouth again and laves her chilled tongue over the stiff bud, and Lena comes desperately only a few seconds before Kara does. As Lena moves her hips into Kara’s hand, coaxing herself through the blissful pulses, Kara grinds herself jerkily on her flexing thigh.

For a few moments they both catch their breath, trembling and trading breathless kisses. Kara lifts herself up gently, chuckling a bit at the extensive wet patch on Lena’s leg.

“Sorry.”

“For what?” Lena drawls, stretching languorously as Kara pulls her wet fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. “I’d probably lick it clean, if I was capable of bending that way without you holding me up.”

Kara snorts, flopping onto her back beside Lena and taking a few steadying breaths. “We really should be working.”

“Hmm. Probably. But what’s the point of owning the company if you can’t take some time off for emergencies?”

“Does ‘making your girlfriend fly you home because she saw your lingerie in the middle of our casual lunch’ really count as an emergency?”

“It certainly felt like one.” Lena rolls over, throwing a leg over Kara’s hips and kissing her way from shoulder to neck until Kara sighs contentedly.

“Are we still on for shopping tonight?”

Her contentment gone, Kara groans, throwing an arm over her face. “You mean, are we still on for you to try on beautiful dresses and me to try not to rip them off of your stupidly perfect body?”

Lena smiles, turning slightly pink. “Well, yes.”

“You know I’ll always keep you company. Even when it tortures me.”

True to her word, Kara sits diligently as Lena tries on outfits later that night, and gives an honest review of each garment. As she slips into her next selection, Lena calls out. “Are you sure you don’t want me to buy you something?”

“I’m fine, Lena. I don’t need you to buy me an expensive dress just for one night.”

Lena pokes her head around the curtain, narrowing her eyes at Kara. “Are you implying that I shop too much?”

Kara laughs, shaking her head. “No, I’m saying that I’m not a sugar baby!”

“You could be, you know.” Lena winks, and ducks back into the stall as Kara blushes. Pulling the dress the rest of the way up and finishing with the zipper, her eyes widen slightly as she takes in her reflection.

At her sudden silence, Kara calls out from her spot on the couch.

“Lena? Does it fit?”

“It…definitely fits.” Lena replies, gazing at the mirror. It fits her like a glove, actually – it’s practically glued to her every curve. The skirt and bodice sections are nothing she hasn’t worn before, but the neckline is…truly something else.

It’s similar, actually, to the dress she wore to Catco a few weeks ago – the low-cut one that drove Kara crazy enough to finally bend her over a desk and fuck her in the office during work hours. It’s strapless, the whole thing ending somewhere around her bicep, and it shows off her shoulders and neck in a similar way. But, while the other dress actually hung fairly conservatively over her chest, this one seems to dip a few inches lower.

Those few inches make all the difference, it seems.

Her cleavage is…the only way she can describe it is _explosive,_ to be honest. It’s not subtle. It draws the eye, and although she can admit that it looks fantastic, it’s definitely more revealing than she’s normally comfortable with in the chest department.

_Kara is going to combust._

As she thinks it, she hears Kara’s phone ring through the curtain.

“Hello?...I’m shopping with Lena.” Kara sighs. “Yes, J’onn, _shopping_. She needs a new dress. Look, it doesn’t – what do you need?”

A few seconds later she can hear Kara gathering her things, preparing to deal with whatever DEO problem has cropped up.

“Lena, I’m so sorry, I have to go -“

“It’s all right, Kara. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course!” And then she’s gone, leaving Lena alone in the changing room in a dress she isn’t sure she should wear in public. As she hangs the dress back up, she notes the exact size and cut. Just in case. It’s a nice dress, and maybe Kara will want to see her in it. Somewhere private.

_It’s not even **my** gala - I should wear something more moderate. This isn’t the right one. I should put it back, and choose another dress._

She buys it anyways. Just in case.

She makes her final decision the day before the gala with Kara behind her, holding her up on her knees, and their favourite strap-on buried inside her to the hilt. Lena’s thighs tremble with exertion but Kara is relentless, driving into her and holding her up so that her sweaty back is flush to Kara’s muscled front. Kara’s hands are both on Lena’s chest, her nipples trapped between Kara’s pointer and middle fingers as she pushes her breasts together and looks down over Lena’s shoulder.

“You look so good, Lena.”

“Yeah?” Lena gasps, leaning her head back on Kara’s shoulder. “You like the way my tits look like that?” Her face heats up with the crass words, but Kara’s reaction is worth it. Kara’s hips jolt harder, pushing the toy deeper inside and she groans, biting down hard on her exposed neck, unused to Lena responding to her dirty talk in kind.

“ _Rao._ Yeah – yeah, I do - I can’t stop myself from touching you. God -”

Lena puts her hands over Kara’s and pushes them up, thinking about the dress and its similar effect as Kara whines at the visual. She comes almost as hard as Lena does that night, and Lena digs the dress out of her closet the next morning.

She pairs it with a smoky eye, blood red lipstick, and her highest strappy heels. She feels powerful as she gets into her town car – sexy, and sleek, and dark.

Remembering the last time she tried to take Kara to a gala and they didn’t even make it out the door, Lena is relieved when her girlfriend offers to meet her at the venue instead of picking her up at her apartment. As tempting as it is to just invite Kara over now to pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless, she’s looking forward to doing a bit of teasing.

Technically, Kara is on the list as her ‘guest’ – a nice, neutral title, without the implications of a date. They still haven’t gone fully public with their relationship. Alex has known since the beginning and James and Winn figured it out fairly soon after the office incident, but they aren’t openly dating as of yet. It isn’t for lack of desire – if she could, Lena would shout to the world that Kara Danvers is hers – but because she’s afraid for Kara.

Lena Luthor coming out openly as a lesbian would be one thing – she’s never exactly made it a secret. But Lena Luthor buying Catco, only to re-hire their recently unemployed and now most published reporter and then start dating her? It’s a media firestorm waiting to happen. Kara gets enough attention as Supergirl, and Lena knows how much the anonymity of Kara Danvers means to her. She won’t be the one to take that away.

As she steps out of her car a few photographers crowd her, but she ignores them in favour of trying to spot the blonde in the crowd. She finally finds her a few steps from the bouncer, looking around somewhat nervously. She looks cute in a high-necked black dress, her makeup light and fresh. Lena smiles at the sight.

Kara smiles when she sees her as well, and it lasts for about the 1.3 seconds that it takes her to notice the cut of Lena’s dress. The smile slides off her face to be replaced by wide-eyed disbelief mingled with surprised arousal, and it only gets more intense as Lena approaches, her heels clicking on the stone path.

“You look lovely, Kara.” Lena purrs, leaning in to kiss Kara’s cheek lightly. Kara gapes, blinking.

“I – you –“

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” Lena loops an arm through Kara’s slack one and leads her to the bouncer. “Lena Luthor and guest.” The man’s eyes linger on Lena’s chest just slightly too long, and Lena feels Kara’s grip tighten with a thrill of guilty pleasure.

“Are you hungry?” Lena asks, spotting the refreshments table nearby. She’s met with silence. Turning towards Kara, she stifles a victorious smile when she sees that Kara’s eyes haven’t moved from her neckline. As she watches, Kara gently bites her lip, worrying it with her teeth.

“Kara?”

Kara’s head snaps back up, meeting Lena’s gaze, and she blushes a pretty red.

“Uh – yes? Yes. To…what you said.” She nods nervously, trying valiantly to look Lena in the eyes and Lena takes pity, directing her towards the food. But she doesn’t take quite enough pity to resist pushing her buttons.

When she’s sure that she feels the burn of Kara’s eyes on her across the open party floor, Lena drops her clutch and bends to pick it up. In the distance, she hears the screech of metal and the weight of something heavy hitting the floor, followed by a few gasps.

“Shoot! Sorry, I’m so sorry – these table legs, they’re really weak, huh? It’s a very common problem –” Lena looks up, and sees that half of the refreshments table has been flattened. Food is scattered across the floor, and Kara is in the middle of it all, red as a tomato and noticeably flustered.

Once Kara has calmed down, Lena makes her next move. She crosses her arms and leans forward slightly while talking to the CFO of the Parks Commission, and Kara shatters her second cell phone that month. Lena hides her smile as Kara shoves the mangled remains into her clutch.

The final straw is when Kara goes off to get them drinks, and Lena idly traces her fingers across her collarbone, reaching around to rub her neck. There’s a hint of Kara’s perfume in the air and suddenly an iron grip is on her arm, pulling her inside the Parks building and into a quiet hallway.

Her field of vision is suddenly full of a very flushed blonde Kryptonian, glaring at her and wringing her hands. “I can’t – concentrate. I keep looking over, and getting distracted while you – while you’re wearing –“

“What, Kara?”

Lena is a little breathless from the fast walk, but the rapid rise and fall of her chest just draws Kara’s eyes down again. She shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment in the attempt to scold Lena properly. “You know what! Maybe when we started dating I would have felt guilty, but now I _know_ you wore that dress on purpose, you know what your clothes do to me. You look like a…sexy… _vampire_ queen.” Kara huffs, gesturing vaguely to Lena’s entire outfit.

Lena laughs, feigning innocence. “I’m flattered. Are you suggesting that I wore this just to wind you up?”

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before. Does three weeks ago at the office ring any bells?”

“Hm.” Lena crosses her arms again, and Kara’s eyes zero in on her chest like magnets. “Not that I can recall.”

“Lena…” Kara’s voice is low, reaching Supergirl levels of intensity. It makes her shiver, and Kara notices – her pupils dilate visibly, and Lena swallows hard as Kara’s gaze turns into a predatory smirk. Before she can blink her arms are pinned to the wall above her head and Kara’s full length is pressed against her.

“You know, I thought the office was a one-time thing, but I’m starting to think you have an exhibitionist streak.” Kara whispers, biting her earlobe. “Is this what you want?”

It _is_ what she wants. It’s what she’s been hoping for, on some level, since she bought the dress against her better judgement. She just needs to give in.

_“Yes.”_

Kara’s heat disappears, and Lena is left stumbling behind as Kara pulls her further down the hall to a locked door. With a jerk of the handle and a quick slam of her shoulder it breaks easily, and Kara pulls her into the darkened room, slamming it shut behind her. It looks like some sort of office – there’s a large wooden desk and several chairs, and the vague outlines of framed art along the walls.

Before she can contemplate whose office they’re about to defile Kara has swept the desk clean and is lifting her onto it. “Kara – you could have broken something.” Lena protests half-heartedly as Kara climbs on top of her, straddling her thighs and clamping them together with her own hips. The movement pushes Kara’s dress up to her waist, but Lena’s stays in place.

“I’m sure you can afford to replace it.” Pinning her arms again, Kara gets busy ensuring that Lena will need to top up her supply of cover-up. Lena is completely helpless, her arms and legs both trapped under the infinite weight of the alien whose tongue is currently blazing a path from her throat to her jaw, and the powerlessness is intoxicating.

Lena wiggles her hips futilely, desperate for friction, for Kara to push up her dress and spread her legs and slot her hips into the space and _press_. “Kara, please?”

Kara’s laugh is confident, teasing. “After all this, do you really think I’m gonna make it that easy?” Her hips stay resolutely stationary, pinning Lena’s legs together. All she can do is clench them to relieve some of the pressure and hope that Kara will have mercy soon.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been to watch you all night. To have to pretend I haven’t spent the last hour staring at your cleavage. Thinking about pulling this down –“ Kara tugs on the bodice, and it slips easily down to reveal her breasts. She rubs her face against the hot skin, traces her tongue gently over the birthmark on the right side.

“I’ve – I’ve noticed.” Lena gasps as her bra is pulled down as well. Thankfully Kara resists ripping it off, but she can tell it was a close call. Kara’s teeth dig into soft skin, marking, and Lena arches her back to get closer.

“Mine.” Kara mumbles, kissing a bright red mark nestled in the valley between her breasts. “Everyone stares, but only I can make you feel this way.”

It’s said not with the usual playful possessiveness Kara displays, but with a thread of real anxiety that makes Lena’s heart ache through the fog of her arousal.

She files it away for later, too distracted by Kara’s lips moving away from her skin.

Kara pushes herself up slightly, and then spends a few seconds just staring. She licks her lips idly, devouring Lena with her eyes, and Lena feels the raw desire flow from Kara’s gaze to settle at the base of her spine.

“Kara, please, _please_ touch me –“ The sentence ends in a choked gasp as a warm mouth descends.

She’s always been sensitive. With Kara, especially. But this is _different_.

Maybe it’s because she’s pinned and completely at Kara’s mercy; maybe it’s because she’s still half-clothed, on some stranger’s desk in the middle of a very public gala; maybe Kara is just being particularly tortuous tonight. Whichever it is, Lena has never felt this keyed up just from someone playing with her nipples. Never, in her _life_. Every swirl of Kara’s tongue and every drag of her slightly calloused fingers sends jolts of pure electricity directly to her clit, and Kara is giving her no relief – no matter how much she gasps and cries and _begs,_ Kara stays firmly bracketing her hips, driving her slowly into madness.

At some point Kara must have let go of her hands, because they’re digging into Kara’s shoulders, unzipping her dress shakily and smoothing over the warm skin of her back. She’s murmuring mindless pleas, getting more and more frantic as she feels the echo of a familiar pressure building. She rubs her thighs together as much as she can, heedless of the noises she’s making as Kara’s hot mouth brings her closer to the unknown.

“Kara – Kara, I think I’m going to – _fuck!_ Kara, I think I’m gonna come –“

Kara just groans, grinding her hips down into Lena’s pelvis and doubling her efforts. She can feel Kara’s heat through her dress - she’s probably leaving a wet spot somewhere on Lena’s stomach, and that thought plus the visual of Kara’s tongue flicking over her slick nipple and the sweet, constant pulses of pleasure that seem to run directly from her breasts to her core makes her entire being seize up and start to flare from greyscale into aching technicolour.

_How is this even possible?_

“Oh fuck – Kara – _Kara_!” Her hands plunge into Kara’s carefully styled hair and pull, trying to get her mouth closer, needing it closer as she comes hard around nothing, _against_ nothing. Her hips strain under Kara’s weight and her neglected clit throbs but she’s coming, the pleasure cresting in an unfamiliar but not unwelcome way until Kara finally releases the skin and crawls up to kiss Lena hard and messy.

“Oh my god…what the fuck _._ ” Lena pants, still reeling. “What the _fuck_ …”

“Yeah. Yeah. God, that was so hot.” Lena is still catching her breath when Kara starts sliding off the desk and onto the floor, pulling Lena's hips forward and pushing up her dress to lick hot stripes over her underwear.

"Kara, don't you dare -"

_Rip._

Lena groans, leaning back and spreading her legs wider as Kara throws the remains of her expensive panties over her shoulder and buries her face in Lena's cunt.

"You owe me - _fuck_!" 

Kara slings a possessive arm over Lena's hips and refuses to relent until Lena is screaming into her hand, her sharp heels digging into flawless skin as she rides out her second orgasm on Kara's face. 

When Kara finally crawls back on top of her, wiping her face and frowning as she tries not to get come on either of their black dresses, Lena is boneless and tingling. They both laugh breathlessly, and Lena pulls her down for a leisurely kiss.

Kara’s dress rubs her chest awkwardly as she leans down and Lena shifts, making a tiny sound of discomfort. Immediately Kara has practically vaulted off of her and is pulling her into a sitting position, apologizing as she pulls the dress back up and tries to wipe at her smudged lipstick.

“God, I’m sorry, you must be sensitive – do you need anything? I can fly us home if you’re uncomfortable?” Warmth blooms in Lena’s chest at the sweetness of it. Trust Kara, who moments ago was pinning her to the desk and marking her with intent to claim, to flip the switch and be her sweet, accommodating self again the moment she senses Lena’s discomfort.

Before she can fully appreciate it Kara’s eyes widen, and she only has enough time to say “Oh, no, I’m _so sorry_ –“ before the door flies open and a security guard bursts into the room, flashlight landing on the two of them. And what a picture they make – Kara’s hair is ripped from its pins, framing her face like a messy halo, and the lower half of her face is still shiny and smudged with both Lena’s dark shade of lipstick and her own lighter one. Lena is sitting on the desk, her dress pulled up but off-centre, her chest littered with pink and red marks and a smug grin on her lips.

They look debauched, and Lena has to admit she’s sort of proud.

“Oh! Miss Luthor. I heard a disturbance, and the lock was broken, so I, uh. I thought…”

Lena raises a single sculpted eyebrow, and the man’s ears turn red.

“I’ll just…leave you two alone.” After a moment’s hesitation, he closes the door behind him, and Lena bursts into giggles.

Kara gapes at her, thrown off by her reaction. “Aren’t you worried he’ll tell someone?” She sounds almost _sad_ , and Lena is reminded of the anxiety behind what she said earlier. Her giggles taper off quickly, and she catches Kara’s wrist, pulling her closer and wiping gently at the lipstick on her face.

“Kara...I’m not ashamed of you. You know that, right?”

Kara frowns. “But…you haven’t told anyone.”

“Neither have you, besides your sister. I don’t have a sister to tell.”

She blinks a few times, seeming surprised. “Well…okay, yeah. I just thought that you didn’t want it to be public that you were dating someone who worked for you.”

Lena smiles incredulously. “Kara, I don’t care what people think. I’ve been the centre of bad press my entire life. I just didn’t want you to have to deal with that. If they know you’re dating me, they’ll never leave you alone. Your integrity as a reporter will be questioned at every turn. And it could put your secret identity at risk.”

“…Oh.” Kara clearly hadn’t thought of it that way.

“Yeah. Trust me, if it didn’t mean that the attention of half the city would be on you, I’d be telling everyone I met.” Lena pulls a tiny mirror and her spare lipstick tube out of her clutch, and starts to re-apply her makeup. Kara watches her with a tiny, fond smile that Lena does her best to ignore, lest her echoing smile ruin her lines.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Mind what, darling?” She blots at her lips with a tissue and snaps the mirror closed, turning her focus back to Kara.

“The attention. People knowing. I’ve had bad press before, as Supergirl. With the Red Kryptonite incident. I got through it. And…it would be worth it, for you.”

Lena stares at her blankly for a few seconds.

_For me. It would be worth it, for me._

“Kara, that’s…a big decision to make.” Lena says cautiously, but Kara just smiles.

“I’d love if people knew about us, Lena. But it’s up to you. I respect your judgement.”

_What did I do to deserve this woman?_

Clearing her throat to hide the sudden tightness, Lena starts to work on fixing Kara’s hair. As Kara steals her compact mirror and starts cleaning her face, sticking her tongue out when she meets Lena’s eyes in the reflection, she's gripped by fierce, unwavering love for this alien who makes her feel more human. Decision made, Lena takes a deep breath. 

_If I'm going to do this, I might as well dive headfirst._

When they finally emerge, somewhat presentable if not entirely (Lena didn’t bring enough cover-up for all of the marks littering her chest, and Kara’s hair was only partially salvageable after her hands ravaged it), Lena keeps their fingers intertwined. She holds on even when people start to notice and whisper. A few times Kara relaxes her grip, as if trying to tell Lena that it’s okay to let go, but Lena just squeezes harder.

They snag flutes of champagne and find a table, and Lena leans against Kara comfortably. “What are you doing?” Kara asks quietly, looking around at the furtive stares. She seems confused, but so achingly _happy_ that Lena realizes the decision has been made for her.

Gently grasping the front of Kara’s dress, she pulls her close and connects their lips in a gentle kiss.

Kara stiffens at first, but she relaxes into it quickly, and Lena can feel her smile. Somewhere to their right a camera flash goes off, and Lena sighs. She pulls back reluctantly and wipes the little smudge of lipstick at the corner of Kara’s mouth, smiling at her still-closed eyes and dreamy grin.

“Did someone take a picture of us?”

Lena nods and fusses with a few stubborn locks of hair that are still free from Kara’s bun. “Mm. I’ll release an official statement tomorrow when it inevitably turns up on the cover of every gossip rag in National City.”

“So…we’re out?” Kara is clearly fighting to hide a brilliant smile, and Lena chuckles.

 “Yes. Is that still okay?”

Kara nods furiously, her sunny grin making Lena’s heart expand. “Yeah! Yes. I mean…you kissed me in front of _everyone_.”

“Well, I needed everyone to know where all these hickeys came from.”

Kara grins somewhat abashedly. Her eyes are drawn down again, and Lena chuckles.

“Okay, just let me make the rounds, and then we’re getting out of here. I want to see if that new trick will work more than once.”


End file.
